gauntlet_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy Federation
Overview The Legacy Federation, commonly referred to as simply the Federation, is a federal republic composed of five elector states, three signatory states, and the Neutral Trade Zone. Located in-between the Aurelian Dominion and the Thesian Republic, the Federation is afforded the unique position of being essential to both galactic superpowers while maintaining a carefully balanced sense of neutrality. Historically, the Federation was responsible for the end of hostilities after the Venkath Onslaught and subsequent gatherings (such as the First Poenari Congress and the Second Poenari Congress). The Legacy Federation holds authority over the following states: Sayaris, People's Coalition of Saventia, Akenor, Rodan Estate, Caprica, Hovarian Order, Niezhou, and the Eridani Consortium. __toc__ History 7129 The Vincour family comes into power as governor on Maia. The middleman between the Confederacy and the people within Sol-2, Vincours have exclusively ruled over the eventual capital planet of the Federation for several decades. They were selected by the war committee after the fall of Earth partly due to their reputation as ruling without compromise and with a heavy honour-bound hand. 7141 Public dissent is on the rise with indications that humanity is set to lose the war against the venkath. With worlds throughout future Federation territory burning and often left defenseless by the Confederacy, people begin to look to the government of Maia for guidance on state matters. 7148 Political theorists begin to experiment with the idea of forming a coalition of states that allow for autonomy without sacrificing complete federal oversight. The Vincours officially fund this effort, keenly interested in viable solutions to the "distant yet oppressive" model of the Confederacy. 7149 Through a series of fortunate events, the war against the venkath takes a turn for the better. With the use of a MLEDD on the venkath homeworld of Poenari, the Onslaught ends. This doesn't spell the end of conflict for the Confederacy as factions begin to draw lines in the sand almost immediately. When the First Poenari Congress ends in an en-masse walkout by Isaac Wolfe and his supporters, news breaks out shortly afterwards of another MLEDD strike -- this time on humans. A counterattack was mounted, and soon yet another MLEDD was detonated. It appeared as though humanity was heading to its end. Systems that weren't loyal to either side of the conflict were desperate for a cessation of hostilities, eager to start rebuilding after all the misery the venkath inflicted. A quick proposal was drafted by then Princeptus Denvaario Vincour, ruler of Maia. In a meeting between several star systems, dubbed as the Legacy Accords, the formation of the Legacy Federation was put on paper. Days later, the Second Poenari Congress was adjourned on Maia, a neutral planet in the conflict. It was here the Federation conducted its first political gathering, its first piece of legislation, and became a galactic mediator. The territories of the old Confederacy government were split up between the Aurelian Dominion and the Thesian Republic, each taking a large swath of territory and assets for themselves. In the middle: the Legacy Federation. Here they would remain, focused on mediation but also on carving their own path through the stars. 7153 The first scheduled election of the Federation approaches. With most political processes in an interim state, it's decided that council representation would be used for chancellorship, tethering the two closely together. A system mostly cobbled together on an on-demand basis, the Federation begins its bloating with ineffective practices after Denvaario is re-elected for a second term as chancellor. 7161 The Adamsburgh Tax Summit is held, formally introducing a mandatory tax rate for states within the Legacy Federation in order to fund federal projects, the Federation Defense Armada, and other responsibilities. Built on the legacy of Denvaario, the founding chancellor of the Federation, the Adamsburgh Tax Summit would be the first step in reforming the Legacy Federation government in order to compete with the other galactic superpowers and not collapse under its own weight. 7170 After 21 years, trade between the Dominion and Republic continues to suffer. Citizens throughout the Human Sphere are hogtied in their purchasing freedoms, and many make the dangerous trip from one empire to another to acquire the products they need or desire. In a surprising yet logical move, the Federation forms the Neutral Trade Zone where citizens from both superpowers can freely meet to conduct business all the while padding the wallets of the council in the northern quadrant of Federation territory near their trade lane. 7174 Alaric Vincour is elected as the new chancellor of the Legacy Federation due to the death of his father and the former chancellor, Tarek Vincour. Not much is known about this new head of state beyond his family name. Rumblings emerge throughout the council ranks about how best to take advantage of a wet-behind-the-ears politician on the galactic stage. 7175 Present day. Government The Legacy Federation operates within a high-autonomy federal republic that is dedicated to protecting the independence of galactic states from expansionist empires. Historically, this model was used to obtain authority on the bargaining table when the Aurelian Dominion and Thesian Republic came to blows after the end of the Venkath Onslaught. After a war of astronomical scale against insurmountable odds, it appeared likely that humanity would continue its fight for survival due to ideology. To bridge the gap between two hostile states, a coalition of politically disgruntled heads of state banded together to act as mediator. United by a common goal, the legacy of humanity, they bargained with both galactic superpowers and brokered an uneasy peace that has lasted for over 20 years. Internally, the Federation maintains its policies and implements new edicts through a council system made up primarily of elector states and their leaders. Every state within the Federation is a signatory state but may not be considered an elector. The states that make up the voting body of the Federation are typically represented by their respective state leaders. However, it is possible for a state to appoint a Federation representative so that their head of state may remain home. The precedent for this is currently unknown; the prestige of being a representative to the Federation is one not easily outweighed. Legacy Federation growth has added some merit to the idea of removing political leaders from the Federation council. Voting representatives on the council are referred to as keldermen, a term borrowed and adapted from Anglo-Saxon England. This is a unisex term and applies to both men and women alike. Representative term length is a subject of some debate. As of 7175, term length is dependent on the respective government's election structure -- if one exists -- and the choice of the current head of state. A dictatorship may keep the same kelderman in office permanently, while a democracy may need to switch out their kelderman at the end of each election. The Federation council votes in a galactic spokesperson (known as the Chancellor) that represents the Federation's interests on the galactic stage. Chancellors may serve for a maximum of three terms, with each term lasting four years. While serving as chancellor, the state's kelderman office is merged with the chancellor seat. Not only does this prevent a state from "double-dipping" in votes, but it also combats corruption as chancellors are barred from serving on the Federation council after reaching their term limit. A new kelderman must ''be appointed. Additionally, chancellors are exempt from their state's election process, ensuring that a chancellor will always serve a full term regardless of the events transpiring at home. The Pioneering Edict One of the primary missions of the Legacy Federation is to repopulate the stars with humanity. The more worlds owned by human hands, the less likely it is for humanity to die out. The venkath obliterated worlds, decimated them, and reduced the human population by an obscene amount before being defeated in 7149. Although there are no laws that mandate a high birth rate, the Federation ''does ''provide incentives for pioneering firms that are interested in colonizing a new world within Federation territory. Notably, pioneering firms receive a tax credit if they establish their headquarters in Saventia. The federal government sells a pioneer license that colonial endeavors can purchase. This license provides the potential colony protection from the Federation Defence Armada as well as a census report every five years. Once a colony reaches 500,000,000 people on a census report, it will be officially introduced into the Federation as a signatory state. Elector vs. Signatory Every state within the Federation is a signatory state, but not every state is an elector. The difference between electors and signatories is profound: electors have an individual say on legislation and the direction of the Federation. Signatories amount to a single vote on the council, represented by a '''celdora'. The celdora is a selected spokesperson that represents the collective interests of signatory states that haven't met the requirements for elector status. Furthermore, elector states pay higher taxes to the federal government and have stricter foreign sales restrictions than signatory states. To differentiate from one another, statistics about the Federation separate elector and signatory designations. Eligibility Controversy There has been some cause for controversy when it comes to determining which states can be electors and which remain as signatories. The current process for elector eligibility is arbitrary. A signatory state may request consideration and the council will vote on it. Criteria for voting isn't mandated; in fact, a kelderman can vote no for a state's rise to the council simply based on their personal opinion of them. Officially, a state can become an elector state once it has surpassed certain economic milestones. These milestones are kept hidden from the public, forcing a signatory state to request consideration repeatedly and hoping to be inducted onto the council. Some claim the system is designed to encourage the formation of an "Old Guard", a collection of states that set themselves apart from the rest and consolidate long-term power. Changes to the elector state consideration system are not planned at this time. Position on Post-Poenari Syndrome Victims The Legacy Federation holds a lukewarm position on PPS victims that live within its borders. Colloquially known as Pariahs, humans suffering from PPS have faced persecution and discrimination all across the Human Sphere. The Federation tends to avoid regulating social policy of its signatory states, however due to extraordinary circumstances it is known publicly that the Federation dictates there to be no persecution of anyone suffering from PPS unless they've committed an actual crime. Discriminatory practices are still legal on a state-by-state basis. Some parts of the Federation are more welcoming of pariahs than others. Military Responsibilities States, both elector and signatory, are welcome to maintain their own independent fleets to protect their interests from pirates, criminals, roaming venkath war parties, and overly enthusiastic competing states. Strong militaries are encouraged; a powerful coalition of states makes for a formidable foe. A state may petition the Federation to alter their fleet allocation to the Federation Defense Armada (FDA). Both elector and signatory states are expected to contribute at least 25% of their fleet and related personnel to the FDA. This percentage can be raised by the federal government in exchange for tax relief or a state may petition the government and justify why they shouldn't need to contribute as many ships or personnel as typically expected. A state dealing with significant piracy issues would have a solid legal case for temporarily reducing federal fleet commitment. Although there has not been a precedent yet, there is a little-known clause in the proclamation document states sign before joining the Federation that states this military contribution may be changed at-will by the federal government for the purposes of war. In times of significant conflict, the Federation can legally raise the contribution floor to 60%. Foreign Policy The Federation maintains an open foreign relations policy based on collective security, often offering aid in times of crisis to either galactic superpower and fledgling independent states. Due to the necessity of a mostly neutral mediator to keep the peace, the Federation strikes deals with both sides of the table regularly to maintain positive relations and to demonstrate a lack of favouritism. Furthermore, the inception of the Neutral Trade Zone has bolstered the tenuous relations between the Dominion and Republic by allowing their citizens to do business with one another without fear of retribution or inspection from their respective governments. This has caused some strife between the Federation and the galactic superpowers, however this has not caused an irredeemable conflict yet. Economy Read the full article on Gammonist Theory. Although the Federation is diverse, all its signatory states are expected to adhere to an overarching economic policy known as [[Gammonist Theory|'Gammonist Theory']]. Intended to bolster the collective without sacrificing galactic interests, the Federation maintains a unique approach to its economy that has allowed it to remain competitive with the Dominion and Republic, even surpassing both in some respects. Furthermore, gammonist theory allows the Federation to pad a sizable federal fund which is used for state grants, disaster relief, galactic aid, fleet wages, and more. State Taxation Autonomous states must pay a percentage of revenue to the federal government, the Federation, on an annual basis. Due to the separation between elector and signatory, both groups abide by separate taxation policies. Signatory states pay a flat 7% tax on all revenue. Corporations within a signatory state pay this rate as well, meaning that they pay a tax to the federal government while also needing to pay tax to their state government. If a corporation exceeds the 70-30 sales ratio for domestic-foreign sales, their federal tax rate jumps up to 15%. Elector states pay a flat 10% tax on all revenue. Corporations within an elector state continue to pay the signatory tax rate (7%). However, to encourage a "trickle down" effect, corporations must not exceed a sales ratio of 80-20 for domestic-foreign sales. If they do, their federal tax rate jumps up to a severe 20%. It is reasoned that a corporation based in an elector state is in a far greater financial position than that of a corporation in a signatory state. It is expected that they sell more domestically in order to expedite the development process for fledgling Federation states. These taxation rates were passed through legislation during the Adamsburgh Tax Summit in 7161, a decision that has since received some resistance from various states within the Federation. Federal Use of Tax Funds Due to its very nature, the Federation has little use for money on a federal level. States are expected to handle their own affairs at their discretion, while the federal government maintains basic regulations, a galactic fleet, and some programs for aid and infrastructure projects. Tax funds paid by Federation states typically go into the following: * The Federation Defense Armada; applicable for ship construction, repair, assets, personnel wages * State relief funds; applicable for natural disasters, recovering from attacks, and "extraordinary circumstances" * Galactic relief funds; applicable for natural disasters or recovering from exceptionally inhumane attacks * Infrastructure; applicable for projects that are for the benefit of all Federation space, such as trade lane expansion * Federal discretion; applicable for federal employee wages, travel expenses, infrastructure for federal purposes (typically on ruling state soil), expansion programs, and more * Emergency fund; excess funds go into an emergency fund that is kept aside for less profitable years or extraordinary circumstances (such as war) Neutral Trade Zone The Neutral Trade Zone operates differently within the Federation's economy than regular states do. Controlled by the federal government, the NTZ pays all taxes directly to the council at a rate of 15%. Corporations that base their headquarters in the NTZ corridor pay the same rate and are not subject to the domestic-foreign sales ratio like they would ordinarily be in a signatory or elector state. Corporations in the NTZ are encouraged to sell to a diverse selection of foreigners and have no penalties if selling to more foreigners than locals. In fact, corporations receive a tax credit that lowers their annual tax rate to 13% if they sell equal amounts of merchandise to both Republic and Dominion buyers. For example, if 40% of foreign sales goes to the Dominion and another 40% of foreign sales goes to the Republic, the corporation would be eligible for the tax credit for that fiscal year. Catering to both sides of the galactic market is a profitable venture to embark on for businesses making their home in the NTZ. One of the main benefits of doing business in the NTZ is the lack of paying state taxes. While federal tax is 7% in an autonomous state, the state tax itself is often over 10% itself. The flat 15% rate in the NTZ corridor saves money. To prevent a mass commerce exodus to the corridor, the Federation maintains a strict policy that only new businesses can base their headquarters in the NTZ. Preexisting businesses can only set up storefronts while continuing to pay their state tax. This has resulted in a strong "survival of the fittest" philosophy in places like Bridge Station, where a place to do business is at a premium and only the best sellers survive. Controversy Behind the Adamsburgh Tax Summit Since being passed in 7161, Federation states have had a more comprehensive tax responsibility that distanced itself from the former flexibility offered by the council. From 7149 to 7161, states paid taxes on a voluntary basis with no restrictions or incentives. In order to remain competitive with the Aurelian Dominion and Thesian Republic, strict expectations were necessary to implement. Several states, both elector and signatory, have raised concerns over the mandatory tax rate. Many argue that it's the first step to dominant centralization while others argue that it's simply too high with very little reward. These concerns have been largely ignored, with legal cases often being dismissed by a judge before consideration. Little media coverage is provided for the controversy, instead brewing silently in the political chambers of the disgruntled states. Some corporations have moved to the Neutral Trade Zone to avoid the expected domestic-foreign sales ratio. There is little known about how this scenario may evolve, only that there is frustration over it. Demographics Culture The scale of the Legacy Federation makes ascertaining a distinct culture a difficult task. While there may be traits shared among all the signatory states on a galactic level, these states have unique identities when you enter their local domain. From one star system to the next, you might find yourself meeting people who have polar opposite ideologies yet fly the same flag. A potential culture shock for some, this is a benefit for wandering travelers who want to meet as many different people as they can. No two star systems are the same while traveling within the territories of the Legacy Federation, similar to how independent states operated on pre-space Earth. Shared Values Many, if not all, Federation states share certain values or ideas with one another. The first states banded together over the idea that a galactic war between humans was to be avoided and that human societies should not be as divided as the Dominion and Republic were. This was used as a rallying call for other star systems that weren't satisfied with the political climate of either empire and soon a sizable third empire had formed. This snowballed into a distinct galactic identity that has been built upon since the Second Poenari Congress and the recovery period that humanity has been in afterwards. Not only is the Federation touted as the third, safe, pacifistic choice for colonies and governments, but it has grown into a suggested symbol of humanity. Humans were not meant to fight one another. They were meant to work together. On the galactic level, this means spreading humanity wherever they can live. As such, the Legacy Federation holds an encouraging view on pioneering and offers incentives to any human from any jurisdiction to sacrifice their life of squalor and routine for a life of adventure and colonization. Common Use The Legacy Federation has a Conditional Common Use policy. You are free to create characters and organizations within this government but must pass influential events by its owner. Category:Polities Category:Governments